Home consumer electronics—such as televisions, media players, etc.—have become more and advanced, and a number of these devices now support wireless communications. Such devices, however, still require power cables to supply electrical power in order to operate. When these devices are mounted on a wall (in particular, televisions, wall speakers, or the like), these power cables may dangle against the wall, creating an unsightly and (usually) unorganized mess that detracts from the attractiveness of the underlying wall and/or the devices themselves.
Existing solutions to such cable tangles include wire conduits in the wall, wire-concealing baseboard raceways, wire-concealing moldings near the floor, wire-concealing moldings around doorways, wire-concealing moldings near the ceiling, cubicle-mounted wire management systems, or the like. As an initial matter, wire conduits are required to be installed before the insulation is installed and the dry wall is hung. Wire conduits can, at times, be difficult to feed wires through. If there are thicker cables and/or a greater number of cables that exceed the capacity of the existing wire conduits, holes must be made in the wall and insulation must be removed before another wire conduit(s) can be installed. Thereafter, the insulation must be replaced, and the wall must be repaired and painted (and in some cases, wall texture must be matched with that of surrounding portions of the wall). The other existing solutions listed above obviate the need to access the space behind the wall (and thus obviate any resultant wall repairs). However, such existing solutions have limitations. For example, wire-concealing baseboard raceways or wire-concealing moldings near the floor require routing cables near the baseboard (i.e., near the floor). For mounted televisions or other wall-mounted devices, that requires a long power cable or extension cables to reach the baseboard, which is unnecessary and does not conceal the wires against the middle portion of the wall. Likewise, wire-concealing moldings around doorways and wire-concealing moldings near the ceiling require unnecessary routing to portions of the wall that still fail to conceal the wires dangling in the middle of the wall. Cubicle-mounted wire management systems are applicable to cubicles, but not to indoor walls in residences or offices. Moreover, the existing systems require mounting structures that either do not allow for vertical channels to be formed in a middle of a wall or do not conceal the presence of wires or cables.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for concealing indoor wiring and cables, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for concealing indoor wiring and cables while serving as architectural wall panels or adornments.